GVB
by the fox princess
Summary: New to school and the girls already hate her, boys want to dait her and an all out war begines to steal the leader of a new time. NejiTen SausNaru KibaHina ShikaTema SakuIno. M for mature content. Disclaimer do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**New to school and the girls already hate her, boys want to dait her and an all out war beguines to steal the leader of a new time. NejiTen SausNaru KibaHina ShikaTema SakuIno. M for mature content. Disclaimer do not own Naruto.**

**Princess: Well Tenten looks like a new start for you.**

**Tenten: Just shoot me now. *rolls eyes***

**Princess: Oh come on, a new school a new life, well your 'dad' is a problem but not one we can't take care of...**

**Tenten: S H O O T. M E.**

**Princess: *sighs* Start the story-**

* * *

The only thing school brings is hate. Most people go on through it without revising it, but it's there. Oh yes, it's there. Being the new girl, I will not be turned around and put into all the drama. I swear I will not...

~-.-~-.-~

My Alarm clock went off with S. E. X. by Nickelback. I groaned and fell out of bed. I've been living here for a little over a month but have yet to go to school. Today changes that. My guardian [or adoptive father.] Jiraiya put me into the school he works at and his god-son Namikaze Naruto goes to.

I pulled myself off the ground to take a nice cold shower. After that I stood in front of my full lengthened mere and ran a brush through my dark brown hair. It flowed long past my ass. Tying it up into twin buns and throwing on my cloths.

I looked myself in the mere again. My hair in twin buns, the red shirt with a black GVB written across it. And black skinny genes. My shoes were neon green converse. I grabbed my Invader Zim Gir bag and threw it onto my back before jogging downstairs to the kitchen.

"There she is, the senior alive and ready for school!" Jiraiya smiled. I groaned as I saw the book he had.

"Another porn book, Pa?" I asked and he frowned. I took a peace of toast off the table and started eating it.

"I do not read porn, I embrace the nature of life, now go get in the car." I smirked and walked out to the garage and over to his black 2010 Acura MXD. I opened the back door and slid in sitting and putting a sucker in my mouth. Moments later he came out and got in the car. Five minutes later we were pulling into the school parking lot. "Welcome to KHS one of the top schools in Konoha."

"Welcome to Hell," I mumbled under my breath rolling my eyes. I got out of the car and into the student filled courtyard. "I'll see you later," I waved and walked into the crowds. There were four main pecks I saw.

Prep's. [God kill me.]

Jock's. [Ew.]

Emo's. [Their not bad,]

Goth's. [My people.]

I walked passed all of them not paying mind to who was there. The entrance was not far from where I was. Only when I relies that people were staring at me was when a boy half a head taller than me stopped me from walking. He had long dark brown hair and pupleless eyes. He had on one of those 'rich boy' outfits. An aro pastel white top and denim blue genes. He had black converse.

"Move it," I growled to the boy. He seemed a bit shocked but didn't move.

"Who's that girl?" "What is she doing talking to Hyuga Neji?" "She's such a bitch." were some of many whispered rolling around the field.

"Hyuga!" A fermilure voice called. "Back off of her," A blond haired boy appeared in my sight.

"You know her?" The boy called Hyuga asked.

"She's the girl I've been talking about, my kick ass cousin."

"Naruto go die in a ditch," I mumbled for only myself to hear. "Get out of my way." I pushed the kid to the side and continued my walk to the entrence. Once there I turned to face everyone that was staring at me.

"Stare all you want, I'm here so this school is changing. Got a problem with me than tell it to my face, I'd gladly rearrange yours." I told any and everyone. "Name's Tenten, all I'm telling you, all you need to know. To scared to tell it to me strait then tell it to my Pa, he's a lovely perve that works here." I turned at walked into the building.

* * *

**Princess: See that wasn't bad.**

**Tenten: You gave away my name too early.**

**Princess: Well, to bad. Kakashi pleas rap this up.**

**Kakashi: Thank you for reading the Prologue to this- er fanfic. I encourage you to R'N'R but knowing most of you readers you wont so... go read something else.**

**Tenten: I loved it. It is sensure and totaly true!**

**Princess: Lovely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neji: Why am I here today?**

**Princess: Because I want your opinion on this chapter, not Tenten's.**

**Tenten: Oh don't I feel the love. *rolls eyes***

**Princess: You're both going to kill me after this,**

**Neji: *walks away***

**Tenten: Start the story!**

* * *

My classes were put together to match my already finished one from my last school. If it weren't for Pa I wouldn't be in this damned school. I don't need to come here anymore I've already finished all my requirements... Damn stupid perv wont let me get my GED.

I sat in a Art class, it was photography class. Which was good for me because I'm good with a camera. And anything that has to do with art...

In my last school, I was the #1 story writer, #1 artiest, #1 musician. I was #1 with anything that has to do with art. But I prefer martial arts, over all else.

The teacher who's name escapes me, let us take some pics of ourselves and we have to edit them on the computer. I was currently modifying the pic so the background was water color and all but my red shirt was black and white.

Within three minutes I was finished and showed the teacher. She gave me a pass to leave and 'get the know' the school. I was planning on going to the roof and hiding there for the rest of the two hours.

I sat and looked at the clear sky. Not a cloud in vie...

What a boring day.

The sun was warm on my skin and made me tired. I leaned back against the wall to the green house up here. My eyes drifted close and I started to fall into the black. I felt arms rap around me and pull me close, this kept me from falling.

"Let go," My voice was cold. Filled with no emotion to the last bit. He didn't let go but held me closer.

"My group could use a girl like you," His lips pressed to my neck. "A kick in the ass every day will do us good." He mumbled into my neck. I resisted the urge to shiver.

"What reason is there for me to join?" I asked keeping my monotone. He kept one arm rapped firmly around me and the other lifted my chin to give him more access to my neck. "Hyuga,"

"Because I'm telling you to join." He kissed almost every spot of skin he could. "No other reason is needed."

"No,"

"Wrong answer," My back was pressed against the wall behind me. His leg rubbed against me and a wave of pleasure went through me. "I have total control over you right now. Say something that I don't like..." I felt him smirk against my skin. "I can easily take you."

"You wou-" I couldn't finish because his leg moved again. A soft moan pierced through my lips. He seamed to like this reaction because he kept going. My arms rapped around his neck without me realizing it. The pleasure was taking over everything and I didn't even try to stop from moaning.

"That's it," He whispered in my ear. "Just let it all out." He looked me in the eye for a moment before pressing his lips to mine. I willingly kissed back and felt his body press up to mine. His tong ran across my lips and I let it into my mouth.

He pressed against me more and I moaned again. By the time we stopped making out my head was spinning faster than a top. In this state of mind he could get me to do anything...

"Still saying no to my offer?" He asked. I shook my head and he smirked. "Let's make it official than..." His lips occupied my own again and I knew what was coming. He was going to claim me as his and only his. I couldn't stop him right now, I didn't want him to stop. This was something I needed.

By now he has most of my cloths off. I'm too deep in lust to make him stop, everything he touched. It all made me want more.

By now he was carrying me over to a table to lay down on. My bare back touched the cold wood sending shivers down my back.

By now he'd be getting ready to claim me as his own. His lips pressed to mine again, and within a short moment, I belonged to him.

By now a small mark will be forming on my neck. I wouldn't notes this because I'm enjoying everything he's doing to me. I'm asking him for more in every moan I make, and he'll give it to me.

By now a small mark will be forming on his neck, matching the one on mine. He'd be concentrating in taking away my first time, to even relies that it's there. All he care's about is making me cum. And I will...

My eyes opened when the school bell rang. I was sitting next to the staircase door. My cloths were back on but I had nothing cover the damned mark that he put on me. I hadn't spoken a word to him sense I had woke up. I didn't feel like it, he stole something of mine that I was waiting to give away.

He deserved to die.

And he will,

The only question is.

How.

* * *

**Tenten: Dead,**

**Neji: WTH...**

**Princess: Shikamaru! Rap things up.**

**Shikamaru: No**

**Princess: Do it!**

**Shikamaru: *sighs* Thanks for reading. Happy? Can I go now?**

**Princess: Fine,**


End file.
